Super Smash Bros for WiiU3DS Story Companion
by TheVGViking
Summary: This is a story companion meant to be read and played alongside Super Smash Bros. for WiiU/3DS (it can however be enjoyed without the game). It plays out like a mix of DnD and a choose-your-own adventure. The story takes place a long while after the Mario Bros. have saved Peach from Bowser, and are enjoying peaceful times, until a new threat appears from behind time and space.
**Before we begin, I'd like to explain this story a bit. I made this to be a story companion for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. It's clear we won't get a story campaign for the game, so I decided to make my own. The way this works is pretty simple. It sort of functions like a pen and paper RPG (think Dungeons and Dragons). You read the story while playing the game, once you reach a bolded section (referred to as an "action"), you do as the action tells you to do. It might tell you to flip a coin (for different outcomes), roll a dice (for handicaps), or set up a match in Vs. If it's the last, then it will state who will be fighting (the player will be on the left side, at all times, so you'll always know who to play as), the ruleset (so stock, time, how many stocks, and how long the match should be), and the stage (doesn't matter normal or Omega). Items will be off for the majority of the time, save for Smash Balls, which will be introduced in a later chapter.**

 **Lastly, there will be 15 chapters. If people end up liking this, I might make more with the DLC characters (consider it as story DLC).**

Prologue: Mysterious Man with Crimson Hair! Princess Peach is Missing Again?!

Peace has reigned supreme in the Mushroom Kingdom at last, no princesses being kidnapped; no star rods being stolen, peace has finally come. And for the time being, it seems as if it might just stay that way.

In an ordinary little home, in this ordinary little kingdom, lives two not-so-ordinary brothers. One dressed in red, the other in green. The one in red lies lazily in a hammock, nestled between two trees, a bubble inflating and deflating from his nose as he snores. The green brother, Luigi, is sitting on a nearby tree stump, reading the latest chronicling of his own adventures (available at Toad Town's book store for only 25 coins).

Luigi is snapped out of the realm of his own adventures as a familiar voice calls out to them, "Hey, bros!" It was Parakerry, their Paratroopa mailman. "I've got a letter for you, signed from the princess herself." He said, rustling through his letter bag. The winged turtle produces a letter from his bag, walking towards Luigi and handing him the envelop.

Luigi puts the letter down and thanks Parakerry, before going back into his book. Parakerry stands there, almost expecting Luigi to open the letter. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Luigi shakes his head, the letter is most likely addressed to his older brother, Mario, so opening it without permission wouldn't be right. "Take a look a closer look at it, you might be surprised who it's made out to."

Upon closer inspection, Luigi sees his own name before Mario's. Unused to getting mail, Luigi hoots and hollers, opening the letter with the force of a mighty typhoon.

Meanwhile, Mario was awoken by Parakerry's greeting, still groggy, he sits up in the hammock, confused as to all the commotion.

Luigi brings the letter to his attention, and the two read it together.

 _Dear Luigi, and Mario, it's come to my attention that this year's Toad Festival is in two days, and I'd like to invite the two of you as my own personal guests. There will be all sorts of festivities, such as archery, rides, and even a fighting tournament. If you agree to accompany me, I'll be waiting for you two in the middle of town. I look forward to seeing the both of you there... and don't be late._

 _Signed Princess Toadstool Peach._

"Well, it took a little while to get here..." Parakerry starts, "about two days, actually... when did that letter say the festival started?"

Mario and Luigi, realizing what Parakerry just said, get into a panic and rush into the house. Grabbing their best shirts, overalls, boots, and hats, the two rush out the door, Luigi struggling to get his boots on before tripping and falling.

But Mario is already at the nearest warp pipe to Toad Town, and he slides down it like a greased sausage; his brother soon following suit (after tying his boots, of course).

After a brief detour in the sewers, the two brothers emerge in Toad Town, where the Toad Festival is already under way. Approaching the town center, an impatient Princess Peach awaits them.

"I thought I told you to NOT to be late!"

The two brothers panic to explain to Peach as to the reason for their tardiness, but the princess just shrugs and lets out a soft giggle, "it's fine, you two. I'm only pulling your legs." She turns away from the two and gestures them to follow, "Come on, I want to get onto some of the rides, and maybe to the fighting tournament if we can avoid Toadsworth for long enough!" Mario breaths a sigh of relief, and he and Luigi join the princess in the gayness of the event.

The day is filled with all sorts of fun activities, as the trio went on rides, bobbed for apples, partook in archery, and the brothers even won a few prizes for the princess.

However, it was almost noon, and the fighting tournament was soon to start, and Peach was quick to remind them. "We have to hurry, or we'll be late for the fights! I've already signed the three of us up, so we don't have to worry about registration!" Mario shot his brother a worried look, and Luigi shot back a glare of similar nature to his older counterpart; clearly something was up with the princess, and she certainly wasn't seeming like her normal, peaceful self.

The three arrive at the newly built Toad Stadium (primarily built for today's pugilisitic events, but also to hold the odd Tennis or Soccer match), where just about every inch of the arena is filled to the brim with excited and anxious toads, waiting for their chance to see the strongest warriors in all of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Passing through the waiting room, the brothers stop in front of the fight schedule. "It says here you two will have to fight two opponents... I wonder what kind of fighting styles they use... I don't see myself up there, how odd..." the princess remarks, Luigi quickly finding her name on the schedule. "Oh, why thank you Luigi! I had hardly noticed. I suppose I must have forgotten my reading glasses at home!"

Suddenly, a voice is heard over the waiting room PA, "Would Mario and Luigi please report to the ring! Mario and Luigi! Please report to the ring for your match against the Mii Fighters!"

The announcement startles the two, but Peach lets out another giggle, "Don't you two worry, you've got this! Just have courage!" Mario and Luigi nod, adjust their hats, and make their way to the ring.

Upon reaching the ring, a large circular space, the floor covered with sand. Awaiting them in this ring is two fighters, one without a weapon, and another with a sword. These are the Mii fighters, plain, bored looking beings, of unknown origin and capability. They've recently been seen throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, racing around, and playing tennis. They're relatively harmless, but some folks see them as pests.

The fight begins.

 **Team Smash 1 stock**

 **Mario and Luigi vs. MiiBrawler (1) and MiiSwordsman (1)**

 **Stage: Coliseum**

 **If Win: Continue the Story**

 **If Lose: Try the fight again**

After the battle, the two brothers stand victorious, the crowd of Toads cheering for more violence and mayhem. Mario removes his cap and waves to the crowd while walking out of the ring; Luigi on the other hand has lost himself in the ecstasy of the win, letting all the praise be showered onto him without even noticing that his brother has left him standing in the arena. It's a good few seconds before Luigi realizes he's alone in the ring, and he rushes off after his brother, "Maaaariiiooo!"

While in the corridor, the two bump into Princess Peach, who's off to her own match.

"That was a great first win, you two! I'd better hurry, my opponent might already be waiting for me!" Peach rushes off to the ring, Mario and Luigi perplexed as to the sudden fascination their once kind and calm princess has with fighting.

All of a sudden, Mario feels something wrong with the situation. He gestures to his brother, who nods in agreement. The two agree to head back to the ring to see what's wrong, and to confirm the gut feeling about their princess.

 **Single Smash 1 Stock**

 **Peach vs. Ganondorf (7)**

 **Stage: Coliseum**

 **If Win: Continue Story**

 **If Lose: Continue Story**

The crowd stays silent, awe struck by what just happened in front of them.  
"I... I knew I felt your dark heart here... you just won't stop... will you, Ganondorf?"  
Ganondorf simply laughs, removing his cape and throwing it aside, "No matter where you run to, I'll find you. I must commend you, however, taking the guise of this world's princess was certainly a gutsy move. But one that will cost you quite dearly... Princess Zelda!"

The entire crowd gasps in shock before all joining together in a resounding utterance of, "Who?" Mario and Luigi arrive at the fight, their "Peach" battered and bruised. Before their eyes, "Peach" is enveloped in a bright light, and once the light dissipates and their vision is restored, a new young woman they've never seen before is standing in the ring, opposite of Ganondorf. "I knew you'd find me here, it was all just a matter of time. I thought I'd be capable of amassing some sort of support in this world, but I guess I'll just have to take care of you here, and now!"

Letting out an evil, bone chilling cackle, the large Gerudo man enters his fighting stance, "Hah! You? Fight me? Princess, your pathetic little 'hero' was no more than a plaything for me; so please... do tell me... what chance does a pathetic, delusional little girl, such as yourself, stand?"

 **Flip a coin:**

 **If heads: Luigi stays and fights**

 **If tails: Luigi runs away**

Mario, having heard enough, rushes in front of Princess Zelda ready to defend a woman he had never really met. Mario calls out for his brother,

Heads) Luigi runs to Mario's side, throwing some punches into the air, and letting out a fierce (for Luigi) battlecry.

Tails) Luigi runs off and hides in the crowd of Toads.

 **Boss Fight!**

 **Mario, Zelda (1), and Luigi (1) vs. Ganondorf (4)**

 **Stage: Coliseum**

 **If Win: Continue Story**

 **If Lose: Continue Story**

Mario and Luigi rush at Ganondorf, launching a flurry of punches, kicks, fireballs, all of them caught and defended against by the Gerudo king. Ganondorf grabs Luigi and flings him aside, but after doing so, Mario is already airborne, and Ganondorf barely defends against Mario's oncoming punch, the two stand there for what seems like hours, but in reality are just mere moments. Eventually, the two seperate.

Mario and Luigi (who is just now collecting his bearings) look at each other and nod, the brothers flanking Ganondorf from each side for a pincer attack. Ganondorf however, has caught on to them, and vanishes in a puff of purple and black smoke, causing the two brothers to crash into each other.

The evil king appears in front of Zelda, and without hesitating, reaches his hand into her chest and pulls out a bright orb, glowing with a radiant yellow light.

"Exactly, what I'm looking for..." The orb seems to fade away, Zelda's eyes now dull and lifeless, Mario and Luigi rushing over to her side. Mario clenches his fists in rage, staring at Ganondorf with a fierce fire in his eyes. "You can keep the shell, I have everything that I need, right here." With a billowing, almost demonic laugh, Ganondorf disappears in yet another cloud of purple and black smoke, his horrible evil cackle still harassing the ear canals of everyone in attendance.

"Oh my!" A few voices are heard shouting in the audience.

A worried voice, smothered in a thin accent comes from the corridor, "My majesty!" An elderly toad, Toadsworth comes hobbling into the ring as quickly as his little toad legs will carry him. "I thought she was acting quite strange as of late. Mario, Luigi, I trust you two can carry this poor lass back to the castle for medical attention? Yes, I shall hurry back to rendezvous with you brothers there."

Several hours pass, with the unconscious princess Zelda still having not regained consciousness. Mario and Luigi wait anxiously, as Professor E. Gadd examines her.

"Well, brothers... but after all of my fifteen minutes of examining her, I can safely say I have very little knowledge in the field of medical science. But what I can confirm, is that she IS still alive... for the time being. You see, she's only had her essence stolen; she's very much still living."

The two brothers sink down to the floor upon hearing this, "But fear not, you two! As I have made a discovery!" Egadd adjusts his glasses, the two brothers rise and come closer to hear what the professor has to say, "I've discovered that this girl isn't from the Mushroom Kingdom, but from another world entirely!"

Toadsworth, annoyed at the professor's obvious statment, snaps at him, "We know all of this, you egghead! What we don't know is where she's from, and where OUR princess Peach has gone! Ohhh... my poor princess, I swear I'll send these two brothers to find you, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well, I've actually created a device for the very purpose of finding where she is." The short-statured scientist produces a small, 2-screened device out of his pocket, holding it high for the brothers to see, "I call it the Deluxe Dimensional Doo-hickey, or 3DS for short. With this device, you should be able to move freely between dimensions. Meaning you should be able to return this poor girl's essence to her, as well as find Princess Peach."

Feeling assured, Toadsworth slaps Mario and Luigi on the backs, "Well, what are you two waiting for?! Our princess needs saving, and you're the only two who can do it!"

Mario and Luigi nod, with Mario grabbing the 3DS and powering it on.

Within the moment the little machine comes to life, Mario and Luigi are sucked into the top screen, and the device is sucked into itself along with them.

Toadsworth wipes his brow, and adjusts his tiny spectacles, "Well... that's that, then? I don't assume it will take them very long to find our Princess, now that they have that... uh... knick-knack, I suppose?"

Egadd laughs a little, "No, finding her shouldn't be an issue... well, it wouldn't, if I could only figure out how to send people to specific dimensions, and not have them shooting around the dimensional spectrum entirely at random."


End file.
